The Trouble, Trials and Fortunes: Bleeding Love
by Regina Rizzoli-Isles
Summary: What happens when Jane cheats on Maura? Did Jane really do it? Maura runs off to another Rizzoli, is this the right choice? And who does Jane have the affair with? Come on and click and find out! UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**_The Troubles, Trials and Fortunes: Bleeding Love_**

**_Chp.1_**

**_"Jane, are you okay?" Maura asked pointedly_**

**_ The answer to that question was no. Jane Rizzoli was not okay at all. In fact she was pissed but most of all heartbroken._**

**_"Maur...no I'm not okay..." Jane confessed with a frown etched on her face_**

**_"I don't see why not. We agreed to break up and see other people and-_**

**_Jane cut her off, "No Maura you agreed and I didn't say I was fine with you and my little brother dating."_**

**_"Jane, I am a grown woman. I can date whomever I please. It is not your decision to make at any circumstance if Tommy and I date or not. I just thought you should be aware of our relationship before we told the entire family."_**

**_"I should have been aware a long time ago but why Tommy_**

**_"You cheated Jane and did what you wanted it was a choice you made that wasn't right in any perspective. That's not a relationship. I would say with Tommy it's different, he's better and fully committed to me. And only me. I wanted him and I got him." Maura's voice rose_**

**_Jane's face was similar to a kicked puppy_**

**_"Can't we just talk? It wasn't the way you thought it went"_**

**_"There is simply nothing to talk about anymore Jane." Maura retorted with clarity and a sharp edge to her voice_**

**_Jane would've sworn her heart broke even more. She hung her head._**

**_"Okay..." she inhaled deeply trying not to break in front of Maura_**

**_"Are you done talking?" Maura questioned with venom in every word_**

**_Jane breathed out and nodded her head "Yeah...um thanks for letting me know um...I'llI see you later." Her voice broke in the middle of her sentence_**

**_She practically ran out of the morgue_**

**_Maura sighed and couldn't help but feel sorry for the way she treated Jane. But how else was she supposed to react. Jane cheated on her. And if Jane could do whatever she wanted how come she couldn't._**

**_R&I_**

**_Jane was hurt more than anything. All because of one night, one stupid phone call she would've avoided. It took away the most important thing she had in her life. Maura._**

**_"Hey, Jane where you going?" Korsak questioned while throwing a crumbled up paper at Frost_**

**_"Home!" She growled with tears streaming down her cheeks uncontrollably_**

**_As she snatched her jacket from the back of her chair it fell hard to the floor but Jane was oblivious to it as she stormed out of the bullpen. Completely unaware of the eyes on her staring in shock._**

**_"What happened to her?" Frost exclaimed sitting up straight and quitting the paper throwing game going on with Korsak before_**

**_"I don't know but I'm gonna go talk to the doc. She did just come down from the morgue. Just go after her Frost. You know how she is when all hiked up like that. I don't want her doing anything she'll regret."_**

**_Frost nodded getting up following Korsak's directions as he exited the bullpen_**

**_R&I_**

**_Beer she needed beer. All she wanted was to drink herself most likely to oblivion. The urge was just too great._**

**_The bottle connected to her lips like it belonged. Somehow she ended up to nine bottles of satisfying heart killing beer in her system._**

**_She couldn't take being in the crapped, stuffy two bedroom apartment. So she got out._**

**_Closing her eyes she relaxed. There were no interruptions, Ma Frankie, Tommy ugh or Maura. Oh Maura. How all she wanted to do was hold her close. To feel her soft blonde curls waft through her fingers. Stroke her plush porcelain skin. Kiss her pink full lips._**

**_But she couldn't because Maura won't let her. Because Jane screwed up._**

**_"It wasn't what you think Maur... I'm sorry for making you feel that way." Jane whispered as if she was afraid to be caught saying those words. When she was on the roof to her apartment._**

**_Her phone was vibrating back to back so she turned it off a long time ago. For detectives, Frost and Korsak sure sucked with tracking people._**

**_She was getting bored. Turning her phone back on she sighed. Now how long will it take for Frost to track and find me._**

**_"One, two...three...four...," she counted in a daze_**

**_Should I Continue? Is it good? Where should I go from here? Please review :J_**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed and encouraged me to continue this story. And I want to thank everyone who has followed and even taken the time to read this fanfic! :)

Chp.2

After what seemed like eighteen flights of stairs. Frost reached the door to the buildings top. There was a brick inbetween the door opening and he kicked it outside.

"What the freak..." He muttered

Stepping outside he seen Jane's unruly hair flying everywhere while she was as still as a statue leaning on the apartment's roof wall.

As he got closer to her he could see her eyes were swollen and face was flushed red.

"Jane.." he said letting her know of his presence

She opened her eyes slowly and then smirked, "Took you long enough partner."

He scoffed,"I knew where you where. Just not...on the roof."

"I was literally counting how long it would take for you to find me."

"How long?"

She chuckled, "I stopped counting after I passed 54. I got impatient."

He shrugged, "Those stairs are like a friggin mountain."

Her left eyebrow lifted, "Are you out of shape, Barold?"

"I was downstairs in your apartment. And getting there is like going through hell by itself. So i have an excuse."He admitted

"How did you get inside my apartment?"

He shrugged, "I got my ways."

Frost walked over to Jane so he was on her left side

"Maura's been calling you. .."

Jane huffed, "I didn't know...oh my gosh ..."

"Its okay I told her that I found you."

She sighed in exasperation

"What is it Jane? You can talk to me ya know." He offered

Jane really didn't want Frost knowing her business but it wouldn't hurt to talk. She just needed someone to talk to.

Jane began to speak "Maura and I had been together...for some time. About six months ago we started having...relations. But we broke up."

She waited for his reaction but his face was stoic

"Your not surprised?" Jane asked astonished

Frost smiled, "Well I am surprised that you told me that you two broke up. But not that you two were together. I mean come on Jane you guys literally raped each other with your eyes everytime you both come in contact with the other."

Jane's mouth was formed in an 'O' shaped. She was speechless

"You know It's true." He spoke

She rolled her eyes and huffed,"Not anymore..."

"I beg to differ, now most of time you guys just have angry eye sex."

Jane's eyebrows rose to her hairline

"No really I'm serious."

She rolled her eyes

"What happened anyway to make you both break up?! Oh you did something didn't you Jane ?!" He exaggerated

"NO!...yes..maybe?" She growled

"How long have you both been broken up? "

"Two and a half months..."

"Because.." he urged

"She thinks I cheated on her. "

Frost lips pursed, "Did you?"

The detective had to stop herself from stomping her foot,"No didn't I just say she 'thinks' I cheated."

"Yeah but uh...with who?"

The detective's nostrils flared,"Grant,"

Frost gasped,"Noo!"

"Yes!" Jane groaned

"How did it happen? "

Jane frowed and lifted her head to the sky

"Grant called me..rather hysterical so I left and went to his house. He was going on about how he couldn't live with himself anymore," her nose flared once again, "His niece died from a car crash and he was the driver..."

Frost eyes were wide,"Oh no that's horrible."

"I know but I still didn't understand why would he call me. Ya know he was supposed to be in DC cause of a 'big' job he accepted."

"What was he doing here?"

"Visting his niece that died... poor girl was only mother, Katherine, died from cancer several years ago."

"I know it was real hard for him," Frost shook his head in sympathy,"Was Katherine his half sister?"

Jane nodded

"How'd you figure?"

"Just a guess." He replied nonchalant

"Continue the story."

She eyed him as she flexed her back

"Fine...well he was very...well not Joey when I got there. It wasn't cool. He needed someone and I was there. I stayed just to comfort and nothing more than a friend would do. I came to my apartment in the morning with Maura on the couch looking royally pissed. I've never seen her that mad since I shot Paddy. Everytime I tried to explain it wouldn't come out right. Then Joey texted me. She asked to see it

and I gave it to her." She stopped

"Don't leave me hanging what did it say?"

"It said thanks for all you did last night. And...I left my shirt at his house."

Frost grimaced, "How'd you-

"He threw up on me Frost because he was drunk out of his fucking mind. I borrowed one of his shirts so... it looked really bad. And then she left, thats when she went to France for personal time off for a month. She came back... ignored me. But I kept trying so we stayed acquantices. But today she she told me Tommy and her are together-

Frost looked horrified, "You gotta be shittin me!"

"Oh no Im not. She decided to let me know before she told the entire family. Apparently it's getting serious. We never got a chance to come out because she..just didnt think she was ready."

Palming her face with her scarred hand she groaned,"Im so tired Frost..I just..need to talk to her but when i try to its hard because she acts like i am the most evil person in the world. And when she reaches out to me. Im not there to...pick up the phone. Or look at the caller id for that matter."

"Its obvious to me all that this was all misinterpreted. Maura and you just need to talk."

Jane started bitting her lip,"It won't be the same Frost."

"You don't know that!"

As Jane was about to object he stopped her

"Listen partner your going through some crap. But maybe Maura is too. Just call her back and see what happens. But I guarantee no I know that you both are made for each other. Please don't give up Jane. Dont do that to yourself. You and I both know she doesn't love Tommy."

"She said he was better and-

"Bullshit Jane your better for her and you know it. Strap your balls on and get your girl."

She smiled and Frost chuckled

"Jane, when it all boils down she loves you I know she does. And you love her."

Jane looked like she was about to cry again

" Hey don't cry. Things are going to be okay. Your gonna get her back I declare that you will."

Her lip was trembling and he quickly pulled her into his embrace

"Thanks Frost,"

"No problem Jane."

They stayed in that position for a while when Jane broke the silence

She sniffed,"Frost?"

He pulled back,"What is it?"

"Did you put that brick out here that was in the door way?"

"Yeah..why?

She shooked her head, "You can only get outside we can't go back in."

"Damnit!" He stomped his foot

"Whoa..don't throw a tantrum Barinda." She said with sufficient sarcasm

He glared at her and suddenly she slapped his head

"Ow.." he whined,"What was that for?"

"Cause now I have to call the landlord. Ugh...Any similarity between a human being and him is a coincidence. He's totally an alien and not telling anyone."

Frost chuckled

"He probably got dropped on the head when he landed on earth," Jane said pulling out her phone

Jane on the phone ,

"Oh hello Carroll, I am sooo sorry to disrupt you but I have a problem."

Frost burst out with laughter and mouthed'Carroll'

Jane mocked him and mouthed 'Barold'

He coughed and started straightening up

Jane smirked


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Once again thanks for all who reviewed negative and positive! New Chapter!

Enjoy :D

Chp.3

Maura was itching...badly.

She had told the most horrible, inconsiderate lie that she could.

Tommy was not better than Jane, she wanted him for one moment. He was just there. The one person she loves to the moon and back is Jane Rizzoli. That is who she loves. But she had yet again messed up because she can't stop running away from things.

("Your always running Maura...why can't you be normal? Face you damn fears!) A familiar scratchy voice said erupting her head

"Oh no...their back," she whispered to herself

Suddenly Sergeant Korsak barged into the office

"What happened doc? Jane came up to the bullpen like there was a hurricane down here. What's goin' on?" He asked curiously

Her heart dropped. She hurt Jane so badly that she made her cry..at work

("See what you did...")The voice remained

"I would rather not discuss this with you Sergeant this is a personal matter between Jane and I." She managed to get out steadily

He furrowed his eyebrows, "What happened?!" He tried again

"We just had a misunderstanding. I will talk to her. I assure you." She pulled a tight smile for emphasis

("Will you really talk to her?!)

"Okay...but don't pull me for a fool Doc,I have eyes. Whatever has happened that you don't want to tell me please make sure you work it have fell apart before. I don't want a repeat."

His head tilted as he looked at her closely," You got rashes on your chest..."

("Tell him too fuck off!")

"Fu..I am aware." She replied

("Hahaha! You almost said it! Dummy!")

"Are you okay doc?"

She nodded,"I will most likely be better."

("Not while I'm here..")

"Alright um.. take care of that rash Maura I'll see ya later." He said hesistating as he started walking but turned back

"You sure your alright?" He asked again squinting his eyes

("Don't tell him shit!) It spat

"I will be fine." She answered quickly

"Okay but if you need to talk...Im here. But call Jane.."

She nodded, "I will."

"Okay.." He walked out of her office glancing back at her with concern before closing the door

Staggering to her chair she let go of the breath she had been holding

("He can see right through you! Your dirty and a LIAR!) The voice boomed making her ears ring

Maura grabbed her hair,"Leave me alone..," she moaned

("Your just a bitch a filthy rich bitch! But you liked it didn't you? When you cheated with Jane's own blood brother! Just because you felt looonely! I know you didn't just like it! You LOVED it!")

Her breath was ragged

I made a mistake I made a mistake. I don't love Tommy he's just a setback. And I didn't love that one night stand.

" I love Jane. I love Jane." She cried

("She doesn't love you!")

"No no no no leave me alone.." she groaned

Jane deserves someone better who hasn't broken a great relationship because of voices in her head.

Maura forgave Jane a long time ago. She just couldn't forgive herself.

Maura cheated, she did. But instead of accepting the fact she cheated and talking to Jane she blames it on her.

("Your always telling lies Maura, you never face the truth.") It taunted her

Maura sobbed,"Please stop stop leave me alone..."

("You cheated MAURA! Why should I stop?! You need to suffer. You know you need to suffer!)The voice yelled teasingly

"You told me it would be okay..that everything would be fine." Maura cried more

("You sure are stupid for a genius! Everythings not okay! You lost your baby and its your fault! Everything is!)

She threw her vase off her desk into the wall, "Just leave me alone.."

Voices were in her head screaming at her.

("You shouldn't have ran away Maura! It's all your fault! Whatcha gonna do now Maura huh?!")

"I'm going to fix it...that's what I'm going to do."she whispered answering the voice in her head

("No! All you do is make everything Worse! You did try to fix it but it cost you your baby! You childless tramp!")

" Leave Me Alone! Don't talk about my baby!Please..not my baby!" She yelled gasping for breath

She couldn't take it when they mentioned her baby

"Please leave me alone. Go away .Go away..." she continued this mantra until

the voices slowly went away and Maura could finally compose herself

Letting go of her hair she did a double check of her surroundings and found she was in fact by herself

Getting up with caution she cleaned up the broken pieces of the vase and threw them into the trashcan

Sitting back in her chair she sulked

Making a decision she picked up her phone.

"I need to talk to Jane."she sniffed and pressed speed dial.

Maura ended up with a voicemail. She tried several times more and availed to no answer

Maura got worried and called Frost.

"Hello," he answered

"Hi Barry its Maura. I have been calling Jane but she's not answering-

"Please don't worry Maura I found her on my tracker."

"Oh...,"she sighed in relief,"Thank you Barold.."

"Your welcome."

"Barry, please make sure she is okay..please."

"No problem I will Doc take care."

Maura smiled but then it dropped

"Wait...um.. you have a tracker on her phone?" Maura asked in confusion

"I track all of your phones. Ever since...ya know-"

Understanding hit Maura

"The Caldwell case," she answered morosely

"Yeah.."

There was a pregnant pause before Maura spoke again slightly strained

"Okay um...thank you Barry for informing me. Please make sure she is okay. Please.."

"I will doc I promise. Nothing to worry about."

"Okay..Thank you... again."

She hung up and sighed..

The Caldwell case. What a major part of her life. That changed her of course it wasn't just her that had been affected. Was it?

That question lingered in her head as she checked herself in the mirror, first reapplied her lipstick, then fixed her hair, wiped her eyes and nose.

Rubbing her chest she mumbled,"Pesky hives..."

Gathering her papers, purse and coat she left to her home. It was time to deal with Tommy. She had hurt him enough by using him as a one night stand because of her problems. And then the lost of the baby...

She couldn't subject him to any of it anymore.

I need help..Jane's help, she thought

Suddenly Maura came to the realization of her actions. She had slept with Jane's little brother cause of a weak moment.

Staring at the reflection of her in the rearview mirror of the Prius she gulped barely recognizing the person she was looking at

"I really messed up," she thought aloud

("Yes you did didn't you...") the voice laughed making Maura shudder

A/N: If anyone has any questions at all just PM me. And the Caldwell case that was mentioned will be further explained in the next fanfic after this is completed. Kind of like those backward sequels. And in case anyone is wondering. Yes Maura is in fact hearing voices in her head. Scary huh?

But don't worry she'll get better.

Please Review :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the wait! But here's an UPDATE! :D

Chp.4

Maura sighed dreadfully when she pulled into her driveway

She thought, you can do this Maura be strong.

("Strong you're not strong! Your just a little weakling bitch!")

Just ignore it,calm breathing, Maura thought

Opening her front door she was greeted by Tommy wrapping her in a warm hug

"Hey babe,"He greeted with a kiss to her forehead

("Your dirty..")

She cringed, he noticed

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned , closing the front door

"Um..where's Angela?" She deflected

"At work...which reminds me. Why aren't you there?"

"I- because we need to talk." She stated sternly

He sensed the serious turn of events

"Okay," he took her hand and led them to the couch

"What's going on Maura."

She wrapped her other hand on his and kept her sight on them

"I..we can't do this anymore."

("You come to your senses dumb bitch!")

He looked confused," I don't understand."

("See how stupid he is! How could you sleep with him! He doesn't understand.")

"Tommy we can't be together anymore. This," she looked up and gestured between them,"is a relationship built upon guilt on my part and pity on your part."

He was about to object

"Tommy look in my eyes and tell me that you don't pity me. Tell me you don't feel bad because I lost our baby."

"I-I-" he was at lost for words

She was right, he thought

"Tommy don't lie either..." she huffed out on the verge of tears when all of a sudden he burst into tears, surprising Maura

("Fucking sissy! He's not a man!")

"We shouldn't have done it. I feel like everything I touch or everything I do ends up messed up cause of me." He admitted

Maura's eyebrows rose and tears threatening to take over her vision

"You think I'm messed up?" She questioned with ease

("Hell yeah he does!")

"No Maura, I know we both need help. Its not easy. Maura..it hurts so bad to know I have a dead baby. That we have a dead baby." He sobbed

Maura pulled him into her embrace," I know..." she whispered

Tears stained her cheeks

"I thought we could be okay if we were together. If I showed you that I do care. Maura I don't want you to hurt. I want you to be happy. I thought if we told the family about us that things would be different but it actually would make things worse. Jane would of well will probably kick my ass. I know now that you don't love me.I always knew to be honest."

Maura couldn't stop her body from shaking with uncontrollable sobs

"Tommy," her voice broke

"No you don't love me. I know you don't."

He looked at her and two pairs of bloodshot eyes met

"We shouldn't have had that one night stand. We...and we wouldnt be where we are now. The baby...it's not your fault. And your right we we can't do this anymore."

He took a deep breath and caressed her face

"Talk to Jane..i shouldn't have done that to her. We shouldn't have. But that doesn't mean she won't forgive. She loves you like...deeply. And you really love her too. Its going to take time ya know that?," she nodded," You gotta earn her trust back."

"I know," she whispered

"Fix it,"

A small smile twitched onto her face then disappeared

("Can you really fix it?!")

"I will,"she replied more so to the voice than Tommy

"Good, " he kissed her forehead

"Thank you Tommy..."

He didn't reply, but stood up

"Were still friends?" He asked with hopeful eyes

"Of course Tommy," Maura sounded breathless

"Before i leave, I need to tell you something."

She looked at him ,"What is it?"

"Please...be honest to her to Jane. She deserves to know...everything."

She nodded,"I will," she croaked

"Okay," he squeezed her shoulder in a goodbye gesture

When he closed the door Maura sat paralyzed, frozen until she heard her phone ring.

Frantically searching her purse she found it and was surprised to see the picture that popped up

"Jane," she said into the phone

Seconds of silence and then

"Hello," she heard Jane's deep raspy voice quiver

"Hello Jane," she answered smiling with new found joy

R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I

Jane sat slumped down on her worn out couch. Frost left not too long after they got freed from they're imprisionment on the roof (Which took forever because Carroll couldn't find the right key)

But right now Jane was having an internal battle with herself

Frost words kept echoing in her head,"Just call her back and see what happens. But I guarantee no I know that you both are made for each other. Please don't give up Jane."

Holding her cell phone in hand, she sighed

Maura's picture was on the screen, all she had to do was press one button

She gulped trying to adjust her nerves

Damn Rizzoli why are you so friggin scared, Jane thought while she brushed her free hand through her hair

"Screw this," she threw her phone facedown on the table unaware that it hit the 'call' button

"I'll call her tomorrow..yeah..or-or the day after," Jane mumbled to herself and then palmed her face

"Damn I'm being ridiculous. What happened to me strapping on my balls and getting my girl." She shook her head and chuckled but froze when she heard that voice say her name.

That voice she'd been painstakingly yearning to hear

Oh god...,she thought

Picking up her phone she held it to her ear with caution

"Hello," Jane answered her voice quivering

"Hello Jane," Maura responded genuinely

Tears glazed over Jane's eyes when she heard Maura's voice filled with..with joy

She miss that Maura.

"Hi,I-I wanted to um.." Jane cleared her throat," I wanted to talk. And I would appreciate it if you would at least hear me out."

Silence was all Jane heard

"Maura?"

"Okay," Maura said resolute

"Okay?!" Jane asked bewildered fairly surprised

"Yes, okay."

"Oh," She gulped again, "Um could we meet somewhere? I would rather talk in person."

Jane bit her tongue waiting for Maura to speak

"We can meet tonight at the dirty robber perhaps at 8...is that okay?" Maura asked

" ..at 8." She agreed

"Okay" Maura said

"Alright I- I'll see you then." Jane smiled

"See you then."

Jane hung up and let her tears fall then wiped them vigorously

Why fall so hard for a woman that dumps you for your brother Rizzoli?

But there has to be some sort of explanation. Right? Maybe she dumped him? Ooo I could kill him right now!

Jane's nostrils flared as she imagined choking the life out of Tommy.

Then she frowned and shook the image away

"Oh my god that woman is going to be the death of me."

Jane groaned then smiled

But I love her...

A/N: Ya'll ready for the next chapter?! Because I know I am! The next chapter is gonna be set at the dirty robber and is going to be veeerrrrrry intense! So be prepared!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE! and thank you :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am terribly sorry for the wait. It's almost been a month since I have updated this story. Things happened and I abandoned this story and I am sooooooo sorry but I'm back! I will try my very best to update this story regularly.

Chapter 5

Jane and Maura were sat across from each other at their usual booth, secluded.

The dirty robber was practically empty except for a guy at the bar with a goatee. And a couple at a table nearby.

Jane's heart dropped a little when she noticed the happy couple flirting and share a passionate kiss. Jane smiled at them

Maura noticed and broke the silence

"You wanted to talk." Maura stated matter of fact

Wow she cuts straight to the chase, Jane thought

She turned her line of sight to the ME and nodded, "Yes..."

"Okay...tell me what really happened."Maura replied

The detective sighed and entwined both her hands together whilst placing them on the table

"Grant, called me that night. He was here from DC to visit his niece. The one whose mother died from cancer some years ago."

Maura nodded in recollection

Jane continued, "His niece...died in a car accident and he was the driver."

The ME's face was contorted into disbelief

"It's true..." Jane whispered

"Oh god." Maura said with anguish

Jane lowered her eyes to her hands knowing exactly what Maura was feeling

"I know...he was drunk I mean soooo drunk when he called me. I thought he might hurt himself. He told me he couldn't live with himself and that he deserved to go to hell. I drove to his place. He cried and I comforted him. He threw up on my shirt when we were talking on his couch. So he let me borrow one of his. I stayed until I was sure Joey was okay. I hated seeing him that way," Jane was fidgeting

"I left the next morning and came to my apartment and you were there and..."

**("That's when hell broke loose. Remember that little bitch.)**

Maura's eyebrows rose

"Yeah you know what happened." Jane declared

"Why didn't you call me that night Jane? Just to let me know." Maura pushed not angrily but more hurt

"I-I wasn't thinking like that Maura. I'm sorry I-I'm sorry." Jane apologized because she really didn't know what else she was supposed to say

"Do you know if he is okay now?" Maura asked voice filled with concern

"Joey went back to DC last month. He goes to therapy..."

"I feel so bad." Maura confessed

"You and me both." Jane said

**("She feels bad for ever loving your sorry ass.")**

Maura twitched slightly, "Your not understanding. Of course I feel heartache for Lieutenant Grant but I mean about how I left you by yourself feeling the way...I'm feeling now." Maura's voice was filled with emotion

"Maur do not blame yourself. It's my fault I should have thought and called you and explained myself better than the way I did that morning." Jane reached her arm across the table and took mauras hand in hers

"I am sorry. I am at fault." Jane said each word precise and sharply. She wanted to let Maura know that she accepted her wrongful doing

**("Oh how sweet Janie wants to take the blame.")**

Maura's eyes began to water. She pulled her hand away.

"No Jane stop just stop. I am tired of running and lying I-I-"

"What are you talking about Maur? Lying, lying about what?" Jane questioned

**("So you're finally going to confess...")**

Tears ran down Maura's cheeks

"I cheated Jane I did. I was going to tell you that morning that I cheated. But I jumped to conclusions that morning. I thought that maybe you knew I did or that you were having an affair all along."

Jane's face looked lost,"Huh?" All feeling left Jane

**("You're losing her.")**

Maura huffed,

"I blamed you for my doing. I just thought everything would be okay but it wasn't. And after I cheated it was like you knew and started getting closer to me. Taking me out to picnics and restaurants and I couldn't keep it a secret anymore. So I went to your apartment, I was angry when you weren't there. And paranoid that that maybe you were cheating on me. Jane I was in denial of what I did and tried to blame it on you and and I'm sorry." Maura was sobbing hard

Jane did not know how to act. Hell yeah she was angry and stunned. All this time guilt ridden because she thought she was in the wrong. But it was Maura all along. The detective thought that, 'Oh Maur just needs space, in time she'll come back. Maura will talk to me.' But no Maura went and got with her dead beat brother instead of going to her.

"Why are you with Tommy?" She demanded, her face was void of emotion it was...stony

Maura looked up," I'm not anymore..."

"Why were you with him then?"

Maura was silent

**("Are you gonna tell her bitch?!")**

"Are you going to answer me?"

Maura was scared. Jane's calm demeanor sent chills down Maura's spine and not the good kind. And then that voice.

She took in a deep breath

"He was the one I cheated on you with..." she answered in barely a whisper

"Did he force you?" She gritted her teeth

"No," Maura replied with clarity

"Really..." Jane said like she was in deep thought

"I'm sor-

"Don't apologize that won't change anything. Things happen for a reason."

Maura nodded, and tried to gather the courage to tell Jane one more thing

"Yes your right. Things do happen for a reason."

Jane could tell Maura wanted to say more

"Tell me Maura. What else is there.. ." She urged

**("She wouldn't care so don't bother telling her.")**

"Jane I..."

"Tell me."

"I.. I got pregnant Jane."

The detective froze

"By Tommy..." the detective spat out with haste

Maura nodded

"I had a miscarriage while I was in France." Maura twisted her ring," I told Tommy when I came back. We got together because well I believe that he pitied me.. I was just just lost and felt guilty. We ended things."

Jane looked Maura straight in the eyes

There was a pregnant pause

"What now...am I supposed to let you run in my arms. Just because you both broke up..." Jane looked like she was all out of energy and didn't know what else to do

The doctors eyes went wide

"No Jane I don't expect that. I just want to get through this. I want to be with you."

A tear fell from Jane's eye as she closed them

**("Your making her cry dumbass.")**

Maura felt guilty

"I am so sorry Maura that you lost your baby," Jane's voice cracked when she said baby,

She cares, Maura thought

"But we can't just forget everything that happened."

"I know Jane believe me I know."

Maura got up and sat next to Jane. Taking the detectives surprisingly soft hands into hers. She squeezed them lightly

"I love you so much and Im sorry I hurt you. Over and over again. I am sorry,"

"Jane please. Look at me." Maura declared

The detective was shedding tears nonstop

"Please..." Maura begged letting go of Jane's hands and wiping the dectective's cheeks with her thumbs

Jane lifted her head and watery brown eyes met green ones

"I want this. I want us." The ME confessed

"I do too Maur...so much," Jane took a sharp intake of air,"But...why?" She murmured with pained agony

Maura knew what Jane was referring too.

Why did you cheat? Why with Tommy? Why couldn't you have talked to me before? Why blame me? Why did you leave me?

"I dont know how to tell you..." Maura gulped

"What do you mean?"

**("She'll think your crazy.")**

"You'll think I am crazy Jane."

Jane narrowed her eyes,"Try me..."

"I-"

Maura was cut off by Jane's cell phone ringing followed by her own

Jane looked at the phone like she was considering throwing it but thought better of it

"We will... finish this conversation." Jane said with finality in an undertone but her voice wavering with heavy emotion

**("I doubt it.")**

"Yes we will." Maura declared and took out her phone

"Rizzoli," Jane rasped looking the ME in the eye

"Dr. Isles," Maura answered staring Into the detectives pained hollow eyes

**("Look what you've done.")**

That is pain that I caused. What have I done, Maura thought as her chest was washed with the feeling of regret

A/N: Please Review! Thank You :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jane and Maura left without saying a word to each other and went to their cars.

Both caught up in their own thoughts and feelings.

Jane just sat there and watched Maura drive out of the parking lot.

She huffed and layed her head on the wheel.

Jane didn't know what to do. She was tired of playing games with Maura. Jane loves Maura with all her heart but she knows its more to it.

She can feel it. Something is seriously wrong with Maura.

Why the hell would she cheat on me with Tommy, Jane thought banging her head on the steering wheel which lead to a sore forehead.

She rubbed it.

"Ouch..."she mumbled

"Ugh..why?" She questioned

Jane began to contemplate all the reasons why Maura would do such a thing and could not come up with a viable reason.

She wanted to scream. Rip her hair out. Beat Tommy's ass. Throw a bottle through someone's window.

Instead she started her car and drove out of the dirty robber.

I need another beer, she thought longingly

R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I

Pulling up to the crime scene Jane let out a dreadful sigh

Stepping out of her crown vic she straightened up and prepared herself.

Walking through the crowd of distressed patrons she felt like she was experiencing a deja vu moment.

She reached the house when a uni stopped her

"Name," The rookie asked with a straight face

Jane huffed, "Jane Rizzoli Victor 825."

He looked down at the board then back at her

"I don't see you on the list." He said with haste

"Well get your eyes checked rookie." Jane snatched the board and pointed to her name

He frowned

"Yeah," she shoved the board back into his hands,

"I think you need some damn glasses debby." Jane growled

"Uh..my name is Jimmy.." he said confused

Jane put her hands on her hips and sized him up

"Well now its debby when i talk to you." She stood tall showing her full height so that she was taller than him

"Am I right...debby."

He shrunk under her gaze

"Yes sir, ma'am..sir." He cleared his throat and fixed his collar

"Mmph.." Jane smirked and walked off

She couldn't stand those wanna be 'know it all' rookies. It pleased her to put them in their place.

Ducking under the tape she seen Frost standing outside of the house on the porch waiting for her

"Why aren't you inside?" Jane asked Frost who looked surprisingly not queasy

He walked up to her then grabbed her arm gently, "You okay?" He whispered concerned

Jane frowned at the sentiment and physical contact

"Yeah I'm fine." She tried to assure him

Slowly he let go of her arm and had an expression on his face that told Jane he didn't believe her. He knew her.

"Whenever you need me Jane you know I'm here." He offered

"Thank you Frost," Jane said quite strained still fueling a rising anger from earlier news

Frost scratched his head

"What do we got?" She asked nodding toward the house as they walked inside

Frost sighed, "Mother, Laureen Franklin age 38, husband Tom Franklin age 42 and daughter Laurie Franklin all shot clean in the head. and...," He gulped

Evident fear was in his eyes, "It's gruesome Jane."

Jane lifted her eyebrows, "Yeah gruesome as in like any other murder Frost."

He shifted from one foot to the other

"Jane..its like the Caldwell case. They weren't just shot they were mutilated I.." he hesitated

She looked at him with terror creeping on her face

"I think he's back.." Frost revealed

Jane felt her heart stop.

Not yet no not him again, Jane thought

"You call Cavanaugh?!" Jane asked

"Yeah and i called Korsak he's upstairs with Maura and Frankie."

"The girl Frost, are you sure its not just another woman?! Did he take Laurie?!" She asked frantically as she walked into the dining room

"Jane no he.."

She stopped her frantic searching and turn to look at him

What Frost saw on her face made him back up

"No Frost!" She yelled

"Don't tell me he. He didn't kill her. He said he would never hurt a child!" She was breathing heavily

"Jane calm down,"

"No!" She barked as she ran up the stairs

Jane knew it was real. She knew deep down he killed a child. But it was not his MO. He said he wouldn't hurt a child.

Frost caught up to her when they reached the top

"Jane calm down." He reached out for her but she pulled away

The first sight Jane seen was Maura crouched down next to a mutilated girl. Teenage girl.

"The fuck..." Jane said in surprise

The girl had blonde hair that was now pale and flat. With hollow eyes that were bloodshot and wide open, haunted. Her mouth hung open.

Shock, the face of shock.

She was scared, Jane thought coming closer to examine the body more.

Shot right between the eyes. Hands twisted at the wrist along with her ankles and right arm.

"Oh god.." Jane took in deep breath

"He..he would never kill a kid. He said he-" Jane started to hyperventilate

"Frost he said he wouldn't." Jane put her hand to her chest

Maura stood up, "Frost take her outside."

He stepped up to her

"No! Don't touch me!" She bursted

Frost slightly jumped and backed up

"Jane we need you to calm down. I know its hard. We know its hard." Korsak spoke so softly and full of care. And truth.

Jane's eyes closed and she let his words sink in. Because she knew he was right.

No matter what. They all went through this. And it fell apart. This bastard had gotten to them all in one way or another the last time. And Jane knew she was letting him win right now.

She gradually relaxed, "Sorry,"

A hand resting on her shoulder startled Jane

Turning to see the hand belonged to Korsak she looked at his face and it seemed strickened but determined

She gulped and he spoke,

"Dont be sorry. We're all afraid. That monster has attacked in the past and he's come back. But we need you here with a clear mind. We all fell apart before. We need to stay strong."

Jane nodded and Maura cleared her throat

"Her...her time of death was between the hours of five to seven. No signs of sexual assault. Obvious signs of mutilated wrists and ankles also her right arm. There are signs of stragulation..the bruising in the area of the jaw line and clavicle."

She was waiting. Waiting for Jane to say what she always did but it didn't come

So Maura tried to finish, "And-

"Her eyes are bloodshot." Jane finished

Maura nodded, "The most common symptom of stragulation after death. And..both of her parents left arm was twisted severely and they were also shot. The time frame of their deaths were between seven to ten hours ago. I can't determine anything else-

"Until you do the autopsy." Jane finished again

"Which I will do immediately." Maura sighed, picked up her bag and left out then told her team to take the bodies to BPD.

Okay...time to get your head in the game Rizzoli, Jane chanted

" Did he leave anything?" Jane asked

Korsak picked up an open bible that was on a wooden polished desk and handed it to Jane.

"This was all we found. It was open with this particular verse underlined."

He pointed to the words

Jane read it carefully

"For though I were right, I could not answer; I would have to implore the mercy of my judge."

The hell..., Jane thought, What does he mean...

"Who called it in?" Jane questioned

Frost huffed, "Anonymous caller."

Jane brushed her fingers through her hair

"So no one got fingerprints, footprints?" She asked

Frost shook his head

"No witnesses?" She bit the inside of her cheek

"No Jane nothing. Just like last time."

Jane flexed her back, "Except last time he didn't kill a kid."

That got everyone into a solemn silence

It was always the worst ones. Especially this one in particular.

When Jane thought about it the girl actually resembled Maura a little.

Jane shuddered as an image of a dead Maura displayed in front of her

Frankie broke her out of her horrid trance

"Hold on...by judge does that mean like...god?"

Jane squinted her eyes at him

"Um...no Frankie it means bob his brother. Gosh of course it means god." Jane rolled her eyes

"So he thinks he's god!" Frankie said in disgust

Frost looked at him tentatively, "From the looks of it yeah."

"Its this freakin game he keeps playing with us Frankie," Jane sighed

"He's in control. But somehow..someway we have to get the upper hand." She stressed

"Staying here isn't going to help anything. Lets get back to headquarters." Korsak said and they complied all heading out

A/N: Review review review please! :)


	7. Chapter 7

"We're going to that prison." Jane suddenly declared throwing down the Caldwell case files she was previously going through

Korsak sagged his shoulders, "Jane I don't kno-

She raised her hand up, "No. You do know. Even behind bars he"s doing stuff. He's...he's just like..." She huffed

They knew what she was going to say but didn't dare finish.

Jane continued,

"He has someone working on the outside. Michael is our only fucking lead Korsak."

Jane tried to reason

"But-"

"No. This person is like a fucking ghost. And we cant chase a ghost Korsak. We need help. Some fucking lead to go off of. This bastard is clean. Nip fucking tuck." Jane's fingers tapped on her desk .She pounded them harder against the desk as she heard heels from a distance. Korask, Frost or Frankie didn't notice. But Jane could hear them anywhere from a thousand miles away and still know who it was.

Korsak spoke in a weary tone

"Michael brings up bad things Jane. He doesnt hold back. Are you sure you want to do this?" He questioned her

Jane stayed silent. Contemplating her decision

"Think clearly Jane. Don't just act. Think it through." Frankie said with precision

Both siblings eyes met and Jane made her decision

She turned to her ex-partner with an intense gaze as she stated, "We need to go to that damned prison."

Korsak sighed and Frost nodded

"Okay..." Frost got up, "We'll go tomorrow in the meantime-

"Get in my office," Cavanaugh barked surprising them all

He looked around, "All of you. We need to talk." He turned to the glass door causing everyone to follow his line of sight

"You too ."

She nodded and he turned around then walked back into his office

They stared at Maura and she cleared her throat

"I came to tell you all she didn't die from the shot. But of lethal injection."

Frost s eyes widen, "Are you serious?"

"Yes, three injections in the order of execution. The same as the others." Maura said quietly

"Is there any-

"No Detective Frost. There was no signs of her struggling. Just the ligature marks from the stragulation. And her obvious wounds. No hairs found, or fingerprints. ." Her voice trailed off and she gulped visibly as it set in that the situation was repeating again

Jane looked at Korsak for a moment then proceeded into her boss' s office. All of her colleagues followed

R&I

"We all need to be in this together this time," Cavanaugh's voice boomed off the four walls,

"Last time we didn't say what we needed to say. But I'm going to say it now."

Everyone listened intently waiting for his words. The words that were never spoken before when they needed to be.

"We. Stick. Together. No matter what. We cannot drift off again. The last time we hid. All our emotions.. the pain. But now its going to be different. Because this time this bastard will be caught." He looked at every person with a leveled gaze.

"Understood?" Cavanaugh questioned

"Yes sir," said Jane, Frankie, and Frost said at the same time

Maura nodded while Korsak remained direct eye contact with Cavanaugh showing he was right with him

"Good." He said barely in a whisper but full of apparent emotion

Cavanaugh cleared his throat as the emotional waved passed

"I want to also tell you there will be agents working on this case with us-

Jane voice was warning," Sir..."

"They are good people Rizzoli. Trust me." He said it genuine

"Who are they?" She said through gritted teeth

"Agent Deena Poraz, James Bryant. And Agent Daniel Wells. They work for my long time friend Investigator Derek Miles and they all should be here tomorrow. I put their requests in as urgent."

Korsak fidgeted, "Will they take over our case?"

Cavanaugh shook his head," No they are just extra hands that we need. And we will corporate."

He looked to Jane , "Correct?"

Her nose flared as she muttered, "Yes sir."

" ," he leaned back in his chair,

"Yes Lieutenant Cavanaugh." She answered anxiously

"Forensic Pathologist Elijah Jones will assist you with autopsies and other evidence we may find. Just to over look if you've missed anything. He is one of the top pathologist in the US, very well known."

"I've met him but-

He stopped her,

"I am not questioning any of your skills .I just want you to have help, that's all."

Cavanaugh waited until Maura nodded in understanding

"Okay...I want you all to go home. No objections because you all need sleep. Including me. We have a busy day tomorrow." He groaned and stood up

"Might as well prepare for it." He waved them out

A/N: Hi! Next chapter is Maura's POV. And the introduction to my made up amazing characters. Ooo I can't wait for Deena and Jane to meet each other *squeals*

Oh yeah the missing words in the parenthesis is suppose to contain Maura's name

Review review review pa-leeese! Hehe


End file.
